Midnight Quest
by Opal Chalice
Summary: Di malam tanggal empat belas di bulan kedua, Hermione dan Severus menjelajah ke dalam Hutan Terlarang demi mencari tanaman magis yang berpotensi menyelamatkan dunia sihir dari krisis. Di saat bersamaan mereka mempertanyakan perasaan mereka masing-masing.


**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling

**Pairing :** Severus Snape/Hermione Granger (SSHG)

**Genre** : Fantasy, Adventure, Romance, dan Humor.

**A/N :** Dibuat dalam waktu dua hari dan dikebut habis-habisan gara-gara Ambudaff dan Psychochiatrist juga udah mempublish fanfic Sevmionenya di waktu yang hampir bersamaan. Untung genre saya ini beda. Kalau engga, kayanya Sevmione saya ndak bisa menandingi Sevmione mereka yang bagus n romance abis. Makin banyak yang nulis Sevmione nih! *dance*

**Midnight Quest**

"Kau tahu sekarang tanggal berapa, Miss Granger?" Gerundel Severus. Kedua matanya menatap tajam punggung wanita berambut keriting lebat yang berjalan beberapa langkah di depannya. Hermione Granger—nama wanita menyebalkan itu—benar-benar sudah merusak mood Severus seharian ini.

"Aku tahu sekarang tanggal 14 Februari, Profesor," balas Hermione kalem, tanpa menengok.

"Ah," Severus menghela nafasnya, mendramatisir. "Kalau begitu kau pasti tahu sekarang ini hari apa?"

"Ya. Ini Hari Valentine."

Tanpa sadar Hermione memutar bola matanya. Ught, dia benci Hari Valentine. Hari untuk pamer kemesraan di depan umum, pikirnya logis. Atau Hari Pink Sedunia, mengingat warna pink adalah warna yang selalu menginvasi seluruh penjuru dunia pada saat ini. Hermione benci orang-orang yang suka mengumbar kemesraan di depan umum dan juga benci warna pink. Maka kloplah alasan mengapa ia membenci Hari Valentine.

"Benar," sahut Severus dengan nada bosan. "Jadi kurasa kau sadar betul apa saja yang sudah kulewatkan demi menemanimu menerabas Hutan Terlarang menjelang tengah malam begini."

Kali ini Hermione membalikkan badannya dan menatap kesal _Potion Master_ yang sedari tadi tak henti-hentinya mengerundel di sepanjang perjalanan mereka.

"Maafkan aku, Severus. Aku sama sekali tak tahu kalau kau ada janji kencan malam ini," ucapnya sarkas. Entah kenapa ia merasa kekesalannya semakin bertambah seusai mengatakan hal ini. Severus Snape berkencan dengan seorang wanita? Bah! Untuk apa aku harus merasa kesal? Batin Hermione.

Severus mendengus. "Sarkasme tidak cocok untuk Gryffindor sepertimu, _Potion Mistress_," cibirnya. "Malam ini seharusnya jadi malam yang indah bagiku. Berpatroli selepas jam malam dan menangkap basah pasangan murid yang asyik bercumbu di sudut-sudut gelap. Kau bisa bayangkan berapa banyak poin asrama yang akan kupotong. Itulah yang kubayangkan sebelum kau merusaknya."

Yeah. Andai saja si Granger ini—_Potion Mistress_ yang sudah beberapa bulan terakhir melakukan riset di Hogwarts—tidak meminta ijin dari Minerva McGonagal untuk mencari Bunga Aghastia di Hutan Terlarang, pasti saat ini Severus sudah keasyikan memanen poin asrama. Hermione Granger seharusnya paham benar kalau McGonagal yang kini adalah kepala sekolah Hogwarts tidak akan melepasnya seorang diri. McGonagal malah menugaskan Severus untuk menemaninya.

Hermione tertawa lirih dan tak berhenti tertawa saat Severus mendelik tajam ke arahnya. "Ironisnya. Justru kukira aku sedang menyelamatkan murid-murid Hogwarts dari teror mengerikan yang bisa menimpa mereka di Hari Kasih Sayang."

"Hari Kasih Sayang bokong Merlin," gerutu Severus, yang justru memancing senyum geli Hermione. "Aku tak tahu apa ada hari yang jauh lebih memuakkan lagi dari Hari Valentine. Melihat orang-orang sibuk bergumul dan membelit seperti sepasang belut hampir di setiap tempat dan menyebut aktivitas menjijikkan yang mereka lakukan sebagai bentuk kasih sayang. Oh, yang benar saja."

"Itu benar." Hermione tersenyum tipis. Ekspresi kesal dan jijik Severus ini adalah hiburan tersendiri baginya. Jarang-jarang seorang Severus Snape menampilkan emosi di wajahnya. Dalam urusan menutupi emosi, Severus adalah pakarnya. "Ketimbang memburu murid-murid yang melanggar jam malam di hari Kasih Sayang ini, memetik Bunga Aghastia akan jauh lebih bermanfaat bagimu, _sir_."

Kedua mata kelam Severus menyipit. Berani-beraninya si Granger ini memutuskan apa yang lebih bermanfaat bagiku. Dia harus tahu diri kalau tak ada seorang pun yang boleh mendikte Severus Snape!

"Bagaimana kalau kau pergi dengan teman kencanmu saja dan aku pergi ke rumah bordil? Kurasa kita akan sama-sama mendapatkan manfaat ketimbang apa yang sedang kita lakukan saat ini. Memetik Bunga Aghastia hanya akan bermanfaat buatmu, bukan buatku, Miss Granger. Bagaimana pun juga, bukan aku yang membutuhkan bunga itu, benar?"

Hermione menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya, geram. Sekali Slytherin tetap Slytherin, batinnya. Selalu saja mengharap bisa mangeruk keuntungan di setiap kesempatan. Dasar ular berbisa!

"Apa kau tak pernah berpikir kalau Bunga Aghastia ini pada akhirnya akan bermanfaat untuk kita semua, Profesor? Kalau eksperimenku sukses, krisis yang sedang melanda dunia sihir Inggris akan berakhir. Dengan Ramuan Kesuburan versiku ini jumlah Squib yang lahir bisa menyusut drastis sekaligus menyelamatkan populasi kita."

"Kalau kau sudah lupa, _Potion Mistress_, kuhabiskan dua puluh tahun masa hidupku untuk menyelamatkan dunia sihir. Dua puluh tahun sudah terlalu lama bagiku," cibir Severus dingin. "Lalu tebak apa yang kudapat! Kini mereka memperlakukanku tak ubahnya seperti bintang Rock!"

Kening Hermione berkerut-kerut. "Kau tak bisa menghalangi orang-orang untuk mengagumimu, Severus. Terutama setelah kau dianugerahi Order of Merlin Kelas Satu dan buku riwayat hidupmu laris manis."

"Pertama, aku tidak pernah mengharapkan penghargaan apapun. Order of Merlin kelas berapa pun tak akan bisa menghapuskan semua yang sudah kulalui selama puluhan tahun. Kedua, aku tak sudi berterima kasih kepada Rita Skeeter atas kelancangannya menguak kehidupkanu. Dia bahkan diam-diam memotretku saat aku sedang berenang setengah telanjang di Danau Hitam dan memajangnya di halaman depan buku sialan yang dinamainya sebagai Biografi Severus Snape : Santo atau Setan? Dasar paparazzi kampret!"

Hermione harus susah payah menahan dirinya agar tidak tertawa. Namun ia tetap saja tak bisa berhenti tersenyum geli saat berujar, "Oh, Severus. Andaikan Rita tidak memotretmu, kurasa wanita-wanita seantero Britania Raya tidak akan tahu apa yang selama ini kau sembunyikan di balik jubahmu itu."

Kedua mata coklat Hermione bergerak menyusuri barisan kancing yang tersemat di jubah Severus pada bagian leher sampai perut bagian bawahnya, menutup rapat dada dan perut indah pemiliknya. Terkadang Hermione berharap ia punya mata yang bisa melihat tembus pandang saat tanpa sengaja menatap tubuh tegap Severus dari jarak dekat. Well, terima kasih untuk Rita Skeeter. Kini ia bisa tahu seperti apa persisnya tubuh bagian atas Severus.

"Maaf saja kalau aku bukan eksibisionis," gumam Severus bergidik, mengingat ratusan surat dari wanita-wanita sinting yang menyebut diri mereka sebagai pengagum rahasianya. Severus tak pernah meluangkan waktu untuk surat-surat sampah itu. Alih-alih membacanya, ia akan langsung membuangnya ke perapian sebagai pengganti kayu bakar. "Dan cukup sudah membahas bencana yang menimpaku. Kusarankan sebaiknya kita melanjutkan perjalanan."

Hermione mengangguk dan kembali memimpin perjalanan. Suasana gelap gulita. Nyaris tanpa penerangan kecuali bulan purnama yang sedang bersinar terang di atas sana. Langkah-langkah kaki Hermione dan Severus membawa mereka masuk semakin dalam ke hutan terlarang.

Berulangkali harus menyibak ranting-ranting pohon dan sesekali tersandung akar yang menonjol, tidak membuat Hermione ingin berhenti. Ada semacam keyakinan kuat dalam dirinya bahwa inilah yang harus ia lakukan. Ia ingin menyelamatkan populasi penyihir di Inggris yang tengah terancam punah. Masa-masa perang melawan Voldemort telah menyebabkan tingkat kematian melonjak tajam, sedangkan di sisi lain kasus bayi-bayi yang lahir tanpa kemampuan sihir semakin banyak. Jika hal ini terus didiamkan, dalam sepuluh tahun ke depan populasi penyihir di negaranya akan tersapu habis.

Kementerian Sihir Inggris memang tidak hanya diam berpangku tangan. Tetapi alih-alih mengupayakan langkah efektif, mereka justru sedang menggodok rancangan undang-undang tentang pernikahan, di mana berisi ketentuan yang mewajibkan kaum Darah Murni dan Darah Campuran untuk menikahi penyihir Kelahiran Muggle atau kaum Muggle. Aturan konyol, menurut Hermione. Tak bisa dibayangkan bagaimana efeknya nanti jika semua penyihir dipaksa menikahi orang yang tidak semestinya hanya gara-gara orang yang mereka cintai tidak berdarah murni atau berdarah campuran.

Bukannya Hermione takut dengan aturan ini, mengingat saat ini dia masih betah melajang. Umm, dia hanya ingin mencari alternatif lain. Suatu ramuan yang bisa membuat penyihir wanita hamil dan mewariskan gen magis mereka secara pasti kepada janin mereka. Dengan demikian, ini akan menjadi argumen kuat untuk mematahkan teori bahwa kelahiran Squib hanya bisa dihindari dengan cara perkawinan silang sebagaimana yang diyakini Kementerian Sihir.

Hermione dan Severus dihadapkan pada kegelapan total yang segera menyambut mereka setelah tiba di sebuah tanah lapang dengan kepungan pohon-pohon lebat memblokir cahaya bulan. Kening Hermione berkerut saat mencium bau hangus yang begitu menyengat di sekitarnya. Tanpa banyak pikir lagi dia mencabut tongkatnya, diikuti Severus.

"Lumos!"

Tampak pemandangan yang sangat mencengangkan. Rerumputan di hadapan mereka hangus terbakar, ada seonggok batu yang meleleh dan sebatang pohon ek berukuran besar yang batangnya menghitam bekas terbakar.

"Ulah Wyvern," kata Severus sembari mengedarkan pandangan ke segala penjuru. "Hagrid pernah bilang kalau dia pernah melihat segerombolan Wyvern di bagian tenggara Hutan Terlarang. Aku tak tahu kalau daerah kekuasaan mereka sampai di sini juga."

Wyvern adalah kerabat jauh dari naga. Mereka bersayap, punya cakar yang tajam dan beracun, barisan taring yang mematikan, dan ukuran tubuh yang jauh lebih kecil dibandingkan naga. Meski mereka hanya berukuran sebesar kuda poni, keganasan mereka melebihi kerabatnya itu.

"Tetaplah di dekatku, Hermione."

"Aku bisa menjaga diri, Severus."

"Aku yakin Minerva tidak sependapat denganmu. Kalau iya, pastinya dia tidak akan menyuruhku menemanimu," cibir Severus.

Hermione menghela nafasnya, kesal. Ada saatnya di mana ia harus dengan berat hati mengakui pemikiran logis Severus. Enam bulan terakhir yang dihabiskannya untuk melakukan riset di Hogwarts mau tak mau mewajibkannya sering berinteraksi dengan penyihir hitam ini. Sebelum itu, dia adalah asisten magang Severus selama dua tahun dan dari sanalah mereka mulai memanggil nama depan masing-masing.

Dua tahun setengah mengenal Severus lebih dekat membuat Hermione dapat memaklumi karakternya. Severus Snape masih tetap sama seperti yang dikenalnya saat masih berstatus sebagai guru ramuannya. Dingin, berlidah tajam, sinis, dan menyebalkan bukan main, meski terkadang dia bisa saja sangat sopan dan bersikap seperti seorang _gentlement_.

"Akan lebih baik kalau kau berjalan di belakangku," saran Severus, yang terdengar lebih seperti sebuah perintah di telinga Hermione.

Langkah kaki Hermione terhenti. Ia paling tidak suka diperintah-perintah. Apalagi kalau perintah ini datang dari mulut pria arogan seperti Severus. Dengan perasaan kesal, ia membalikkan badan dan mendesis geram, "Berhenti memperlakukanku seperti wanita lemah, Sev—"

"Awas!"

Kedua mata Hermione membelalak ketika secara tiba-tiba Severus menerjang tubuhnya. Mereka berdua terjatuh dan untungnya mendarat di atas rerumputan kering dengan posisi tubuh Severus menindih Hermione.

Hermione mengerang lemah, punggungnya terasa nyeri dan bagian belakang kepalanya sakit akibat berbenturan dengan permukaan tanah. Saat ia membuka matanya, ia terkejut mendapati betapa rapatnya wajah Severus dengan wajahnya. Dengan posisi yang seperti ini, orang yang tidak tahu-menahu akan mengira mereka sedang melakukan perbuatan tidak senonoh.

"Severus…"

"Hermione, kau tidak apa-apa?" potong Severus. Kedua mata kelamnya menyiratkan rasa cemas.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Pertanyaan Hermione ini dijawab suara raungan keras yang mengerikan dan selama beberapa detik membuat telinganya berdenging. Wyvern, pikir Hermione panik. Ia nyaris lupa bernafas ketika menengadah ke langit dan melihat dua ekor satwa gaib itu sedang terbang berputar-putar tepat di atas mereka.

"Salah satunya nyaris menyambarmu tadi," jelas Severus seraya bangkit dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Hermione berdiri. "Aneh. Kukira Wyvern hanya suka memakan gadis perawan. Ternyata memang hanya mitos."

"Bukan mitos." Hermione menyahut dengan wajah pucat pasi. Ada rasa dingin aneh yang mendadak datang dan membuat seluruh bulu romannya berdiri detik itu juga. "A—aku masih perawan…."

Severus menatap Hermione tajam, kedua alisnya terangkat. "Kau pasti bercanda. Umurmu dua puluh empat."

"Keperawanan itu hak prerogatifku, Severus!"

"Hak prerogatif yang akan membuatmu jadi mangsa Wyvern," balas Severus sarkas.

Tanpa banyak pikir, ia meraih tangan Hermione dan memandunya berlarian di antara pohon-pohon rindang. Pengelihatan Wyvern tidak terlalu tajam. Bergerak di kegelapan malam akan sangat membantu mereka menghindari makhluk buas itu, pikir Severus.

"Kemari!"

Mendadak saja Severus menarik Hermione ke balik sebatang pohon Ek yang berukuran cukup besar untuk menyembunyikan mereka berdua. Di tengah rasa panik yang menderanya, Hermione terkejut menyadari kalau saat ini Severus sedang mendekapnya erat dengan salah satu tangannya. Tangan Severus yang satunya lagi mencengkram kuat tongkat sihirnya, menanti reaksi seekor Wyvern yang baru saja mendarat sekitar lima meter dari persembunyian mereka.

Dalam posisi yang sedemikian dekat begini, Hermione bisa mendengar detak jantung Severus. Jantung pria berpenampilan serba hitam itu normal dan teratur, seolah situasi genting yang sedang mereka hadapi ini tidak mempengaruhinya sama sekali. Pengalaman puluhan tahun sebagai mata-mata mungkin sudah meminimalisir hormon adrenalinnya. Mau tak mau, tumbuh rasa kagum di dalam dada Hermione.

Hermione menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, tanpa sengaja menghirup aroma cendana yang menguar dari tubuh Severus. Wangi yang eksotis dan maskulin, membuatnya rileks dan mulai bisa menata pikirannya. Perasaannya mulai tentram ketika ia menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Severus dan balas memeluk pria itu.

Belum pernah ia mengalami hal semacam ini. Damai dan tentram di saat nyawa sedang di ujung tanduk. Tidak juga ketika Pertempuran Besar melawan Voldemort lima tahun lalu. Waktu itu tak ada seseorang yang begitu protektif kepadanya seperti ini. Seperti Severus Snape.

"Severus, dia mengincarku," bisik Hermione. "Aku akan mengalihkan perhatiannya, lalu kau bisa menyerangnya dari belakang."

Mantan guru ramuannya itu menatapnya dengan sorot tajam. "Kau pasti gila," desisnya. "Terlalu beresiko. Aku tak mengijinkanmu melakukannya."

"Tapi itu satu-satunya cara agar kita berdua tidak terbunuh." Kedua mata Hermione balas menatap Severus, berusaha meyakinkan pria itu. Tanpa sadar ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Severus hingga ujung hidung mereka nyaris bersentuhan dan bibir mereka hampir-hampir bergesekan saat ia berujar, "Kumohon, Severus. Kau harus mempercayaiku."

Dalam keadaan normal, Severus akan menganggap bahasa tubuh Hermione ini sebagai bentuk invasi terhadap ruang pribadinya. Semua orang tahu Severus adalah pria yang sangat menjaga privasinya. Ia tak sudi berdekatan dengan orang lain, teman atau bukan. Namun ada yang terasa beda saat ia berkontak fisik dengan Hermione. Mendekap tubuh hangat dan lembutnya, mencium wangi nafasnya dan memandangi mata coklat bening wanita itu membuat sesuatu dalam dirinya bergetar. Sesuatu yang sudah lama sekali tidak pernah dirasakan Severus sejak kepergian Lily.

Mereka berdua saling pandang dalam diam selama beberapa detik, sebelum akhirnya Severus menghela nafas sambil menggerutu, "Gryffindor dan kenekatan bodoh mereka."

Kedua tangan Severus mengepal kuat-kuat ketika Hermione memisahkan diri dari pelukannya. Saat itulah jantungnya yang tadinya tenang mulai bergejolak. Severus tak tahu apa yang membuat pikirannya jadi kacau begini. Ada perasaan paranoid dan posesif sewaktu ia melepaskan Hermione. Di sisi lain Severus berusaha tetap terlihat kalem, menstimulasi otaknya dengan sugesti kalau semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Tentu saja semua akan baik-baik saja, batinnya. Kenapa tidak? Toh Hermione adalah penyihir yang cerdas dan kuat.

"Hati-hati," bisik Severus tepat di telinga Hermione, terkesiap menyadari sensasi menggelitik aneh yang dihasilkannya seusai melakukan hal ini. Sensasi yang rupanya juga dirasakan oleh Hermione sewaktu mereka bertatapan sekali lagi.

Hermione mengangguk, tersenyum tipis sebelum melangkah keluar dari balik pohon.

Wyvern itu segera berlari menyongsong Hermione dalam hitungan sekian detik setelah ia keluar dari persembunyian. Hermione menahan nafasnya dan menyiapkan mantra yang hendak dirapalnya. Suara derap langkah makhluk buas itu membuatnya agak kesulitan berkonsentrasi. Wyvern itu semakin mendekat dan mendekat.

Dalam penerangan sinar bulan purnama, Hermione bisa melihat sosoknya dengan jelas. Dia punya dua pasang tanduk yang tebal dan melingkar seperti tanduk domba, dan juga duri-duri tajam dan panjang yang berderet di sepanjang tulang belakangnya. Kulitnya yang biru gelap kehijauan berkilau tertimpa sinar bulan. Air liur hijau pekat mengalir dari sela-sela gigi taringnya yang tajam-tajam.

"Stupefy!"

Seleret sinar merah yang melesat keluar dari tongkat Hermione berhasil membuat Wyvern itu menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menggeram kesakitan. Mata kuningnya sontak menyala terang, sebelum kemudian tindak-tanduknya berubah menggila.

Hermione merunduk secepat kilat untuk menghindari cakar-cakar tajam yang hendak mencabik wajahnya. Wyvern itu menyerangnya secara brutal. Tak hanya berusaha mencakar dan menggigit, sesekali ia juga menyabetkan ekornya.

"Petrificus…"

Hermione memekik ketika ujung ekor binatang buas itu menampar tangannya, menyebabkan tongkat sihirnya terlempar ke udara. Sekarang ia tak punya senjata untuk mempertahankan diri. Keadaan jadi semakin gawat saja.

Untuk kesekian kalinya Wyvern itu mencoba melecutkan ekornya ke tubuh Hermione. Namun Hermione berhasil mengelak, membuat ekor Wyvern itu hanya berhasil mencambuk sebatang pohon dan meninggalkan goresan memanjang dan dalam. Kedua mata Hermione terbeliak, tak bisa membayangkan seberapa sakitnya andaikan dia yang tercambuk.

Kedua mata Wyvern itu menyorotnya nyalang dengan tatapan lapar. Sesekali ia memamerkan barisan giginya yang tajam-tajam sembari menggeram. Sepertinya satwa ganas ini gemas karena buruannya begitu lincah, dan hal ini justru membuat nafsu makannya semakin besar. Lalu tanpa diduga-duga Wyvern itu melompat ke arah Hermione, berusaha menerkamnya.

"Sekarang, Severus!"

"Avada kedavra!"

Seketika Wyvern itu ambruk begitu sinar hijau yang diluncurkan tongkat Severus menerjang tubuhnya tanpa ampun dari arah belakang.

"Aku tidak pernah mengira akan merapalkan kutukan mengerikan ini lagi," ucap Severus dengan tampang masam. Kedua matanya mengamati lekat-lekat sosok Wyvern yang terkapar tak bergerak di hadapannya, sebelum kemudian tatapannya beralih ke Hermione.

"Kau ini lama sekali sih," gerutu Hermione, sebal. "Senang ya melihatku diuber-uber monster bertaring?"

Severus menyeringai. "Kukira kau keasyikan," sahutnya kalem sembari melangkah mendekat. Dengan lambaian tangannya, pria berpenampilan serba hitam itu memanggil tongkat sihir Hermione dan mengembalikannya ke tangan pemiliknya.

"Hermione?" Severus menyipitkan matanya, terkejut melihat Hermione tiba-tiba mengacungkan tongkatnya ke arahnya. "Apa…?"

"Incendio!"

Untuk sesaat Severus mengira sinar merah itu akan mengenainya, namun ia salah. Kutukan itu meluncur lurus melewatinya dan mengenai sesuatu yang menjerit melengking tepat di belakangnya. Spontan Severus membalikkan badannya, mendapati seekor Wyvern sedang membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar.

Detik berikutnya ia merasakan tubuhnya didorong jatuh ke tanah dan sesuatu yang hangat dan empuk menimpanya untuk menaunginya. Hermione.

"Awas!" jerit Hermione, memeluk tubuh Severus erat-erat.

Severus belum sempat menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi. Yang dilihatnya kemudian adalah gumpalan bola api yang melintas tepat di atas kepala Hermione. Wyvern itu memuntahkan bola api dari dalam mulutnya dan untung saja serangannya ini meleset. Meski begitu ada gelombang panas dahsyat yang menerpa tubuh keduanya.

"Avada Kedavra!" teriak Hermione, mengacungkan tongkatnya ke arah makhluk buas yang ingin memanggang mereka hidup-hidup tadi.

Terdengar raungan tajam memekakkan telinga diiringi bunyi debum keras. Wyvern itu jatuh tersungkur dan tidak bergerak lagi.

"Trims Merlin," komentar Severus pendek seraya membantu Hermione berdiri. Diam-diam mencermati tubuh wanita itu baik-baik, dan bersyukur setelah memastikan tak ada luka atau goresan di sana.

"Aku penasaran bagaimana cara Wyvern bisa tahu ada perawan di daerah kekuasaan mereka."

"Pastinya bukan dengan cara menyingkap rok," jawab Severus, memutar bola matanya. Pertanyaan Hermione terdengar terlalu polos. "Mereka punya insting dan juga penciuman yang tajam. Kupikir ada sesuatu yang membedakan seorang wanita masih perawan atau tidak di mata para Wyvern. Meski begitu, aku tetap menganggap hal ini sebagai mitos belaka. Wyvern akan melahap makhluk hidup yang dianggapnya sebagai mangsa, perawan atau bukan."

"Well, padahal tadinya aku sempat memikirkan strategi lain untuk menghindari serangan mereka…." Kedua pipi Hermione merona merah jambu, teringat apa yang sempat terpikir di kepalanya ketika berada di dalam pelukan hangat Severus tadi.

Kedua mata Severus menyipit, curiga. Tak lama kemudian ia terkesiap. Bayangan yang muncul di dalam kepala Hermione lumayan liar dan panas untuk membuat Legilimensnya buyar.

"Percayalah, Hermione, aku tidak akan sudi memperawanimu…" Severus buru-buru melanjutkannya begitu menangkap sorot terluka di mata Hermione. "…di dalam hutan belantara seperti ini. Merlin, aku masih punya harga diri. Aku lebih memilih melakukannya di atas ranjangku beralaskan sprei hijau dengan lambang Slytherin."

Hermione mendengus. "Selalu saja tentang gengsi asrama."

"Tidak setiap hari aku bisa memperawani seorang Gryffindor, benar?" Severus menyeringai melihat pipi Hermione kembali dihiasi rona merah. Wanita itu terlihat semakin cantik saja. Aku bisa membiasakan diri melihatnya terus-menerus tersipu malu begini, pikir Severus. "Tapi tentu saja ini hanya… guyonan."

"Ah, yeah. Ini hanya guyonan," sahut Hermione lirih, memaksakan senyum lemah. Ia bingung kenapa harus merasa kecewa mendengarnya.

Di lain pihak, Severus juga merasa bingung mengapa ekspresi Hermione terlihat sangat kecewa. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang membuat Hermione sampai berpikiran untuk menyerahkan keperawanannya kepada dirinya, dan dari mana ia sampai kepikiran untuk memperawani mantan asisten magangnya itu. Meski demikian, ide konyol ini membuat gairahnya bangkit.

Sialan! Kenapa aku harus terangsang di tengah hutan lebat begini? Terlalu lama membujang membuat pikiranku jadi kotor, batin Severus gemas. Mungkin Lucius benar. Aku harus meniduri seseorang untuk menjaga kewarasanku.

Well, Hermione Granger yang berada di hadapannya ini memang jauh berbeda dengan Hermione Granger yang lima belas tahun lalu datang ke Hogwarts sebagai murid kelas satu. Hermione Granger yang ini adalah seorang wanita, bukan lagi seorang ABG. Rambutnya memang masih keriting lebat, namun tidak lagi kusut seperti sarang burung. Rahang dan tulang pipinya pun sudah terbentuk, menampilkan gurat kedewasaan. Begitu juga dengan bentuk pinggul, pantat, dan dadanya yang membuat tubuhnya menyerupai gitar Spanyol jika dilihat dari kejauhan.

Jangan salah. Severus masih seorang pria tulen dan sebagai seorang pria, tentu saja dia tak bisa menahan reaksi yang muncul dari dalam tubuhnya setiap kali berhadapan dengan wanita yang tidak hanya cantik luar dan dalam seperti Hermione ini, tetapi juga mempunyai intelejensi yang di atas rata-rata. Meski demikian, Severus masih terus menyangkal kenyataan bahwa ia tertarik kepada mantan muridnya ini.

Mereka berdua kembali meneruskan perjalanan, berdampingan menyusuri tepian sungai dan menerobos hadangan semak belukar berduri. Selama itu pula keduanya saling mendiamkan, sama-sama sibuk dengan pikiran dan perasaan mereka sendiri.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Severus, sesekali Hermione curi-curi pandang ke arahnya. Sosoknya yang tegap, kokoh, dan misterius di kegelapan malam membuat batin Hermione terusik sedari tadi.

Sewaktu menjadi asisten magang Severus selama dua tahun sebelum akhirnya meraih gelar _Potion Mistress_, Hermione mulai melihat Severus sebagai seorang pria. Bukan lagi sebagai mantan guru atau seorang mentor. Tapi seorang pria tulen yang brilian dan sangat pemberani.

Jari-jarinya yang panjang dan maskulin. Suara baritonnya yang terdengar sensual membelai telinga, walau sekedar untuk melontarkan sindiran atau ucapan sinis. Kedua mata hitamnya yang tajam dan berkilau penuh konsentrasi ketika sedang meracik ramuan. Dan postur tubuhnya yang begitu jantan.

Hermione masih bisa merasakan betapa solid dan gagahnya tubuh Severus sewaktu mereka beberapa kali berkontak fisik malam ini. Teringat foto telanjang dada Severus yang diambil Rita Skeeter membuat Hermione semakin tidak fokus. Membayangkan seperti apa rasanya saat tubuh mereka saling beradu, kulit bertemu langsung dengan kulit. Mmm….

Mendadak perut bagian bawah Hermione menghangat dan ada sensasi gelitik aneh yang tidak bisa dijabarkan, membuat Hermione mengerang lirih tanpa sadar.

"Hermione!"

Seruan Severus membuyarkan lamunan Hermione. Ia terkesiap, menengadah dan bertatapan langsung dengan mata hitam kelam pria yang baru saja muncul dalam fantasi nakalnya.

"Bisa tidak sih membedakan tanah dengan kakiku? Kau menginjak kakiku, _witch_!" semprot Severus galak. "Manusia diciptakan dengan dua mata pasti ada tujuannya, kan?"

"Kakimu yang mengganggu jalanku, _wizard_! Kau ingin membuatku tersandung ya?" balas Hermione tak mau kalah, walau argumennya terdengar tak masuk akal. Anehnya, ia sedang kesal, tapi pipinya justru dihiasi semburat merah jambu.

Ah, mungkin bukan jatuh cinta, batin Hermione lagi. Cinta adalah kata yang sangat serius. Mana mungkin aku bisa jatuh cinta dengan pria berengsek menyebalkan begini. Amit-amit jabang orok!

Sambil berjalan mendahui Severus, Hermione memantapkan diri. Di tengah misi berbahaya begini ia tak boleh sampai lengah gara-gara suasana hatinya yang tidak menentu.

Di sisi lain, tadi Severus sempat menyelinap masuk ke alam pikiran Hermione dan mengumpat-umpat dalam hati begitu mengetahui apa yang sedang diangan-angankan wanita cantik itu. Fantasi erotis Hermione ini menyebabkan sesuatu yang berada di antara pangkal paha Severus terbangun.

Kancut Merlin! Wanita ini mau menyiksaku rupanya! batin Severus, sembari menarik nafas panjang berulang-kali. Ashwinder, Belladonna, Drowport, Fenugreek, Hemlock, Nightsade… Ia berusaha mengalihkan pikirannya dengan cara mengurutkan bahan-bahan ramuan sesuai huruf depannya. Ia tak boleh sampai lepas kontrol.

"Lihat! Ada gua di sana," kata Hermione memecah keheningan. "Menurut buku yang kubaca, Bunga Aghastia tumbuh di dalam gua," sahut Hermione, tak bisa menutupi rasa antusiasnya. "Kukira kita sudah dekat. Ayo masuk!"

Gua. Tempat gelap, lembab, dingin, dan suasana yang sangat mendukung untuk berbuat yang tidak-tidak. Persis seperti yang kubutuhkan, gerundel Severus dalam hati.

Di luar dugaan gua itu berukuran cukup kecil. Langit-langitnya rendah dengan tinggi sekitar dua-tiga meter saja. Gua yang sepertinya menyimpan misteri. Tapi mereka berdua tak punya banyak waktu untuk mengamati gua. Bunga Aghastia hanya bisa mekar sekali setahun pada hari ke-empat belas di bulan kedua, setelah itu mahkotanya akan kembali mengatup. Ini artinya mereka masih punya waktu satu jam lagi sebelum tengah malam tepat.

Mereka berdua terus berjalan. Permukaan tanah yang licin menyebabkan mereka harus berhati-hati. Sesekali mereka harus menerobos celah-celah sempit dan merangkak mengikuti kemana celah gua itu membawa mereka.

"Kau yakin ini gua yang ada bunga Aghastianya?" tanya Severus. Ia merangkak tepat di belakang Hermione dan tidak bisa melihat apapun kecuali pantat seksi Hermione (diam-diam dia mensyukuri posisi menguntungkan ini).

"Hagrid memberitahuku kalau hanya ada satu gua di Hutan Terlarang. Kurasa tidak salah lagi. Pasti ini dia guanya," jawab Hermione. "Oh, lihat! Celahnya semakin lapang!"

Benar saja. Celah yang mereka lalui membawa mereka ke sebuah ruang kecil dengan dua buah lorong. Kini mereka bisa kembali menegakkan tubuh dan berjalan kaki melalui salah satu lorong untuk mencapai bunga itu. Tapi lorong yang mana kira-kira?

"Heofoncandel Ure!" ucap Severus sembari mengacungkan tongkatnya ke salah satu gua. Ekspresinya tak terbaca saat ia melakukan hal yang sama untuk gua yang satunya.

"Jadi sebaiknya kita lewat lorong yang mana?" tanya Hermione penasaran.

"Lorong yang ini," Severus menunjuk lorong di sebelah kiri. "Lebih pendek dari lorong yang satunya. Kita bisa sampai lebih cepat ke ujung gua kalau mengambil lorong yang ini."

"Kalau begitu tunggu apa lagi."

Ketika Hermione hendak melangkahkan kaki masuk ke lorong yang ada di sebelah kiri, Severus lekas-lekas menggamit lengannya.

"Biasanya jalan yang paling cepat adalah jalan yang berbahaya."

"Apa? Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" Salah satu alis Hermione terangkat.

"Insting," balas Severus datar. "Kusarankan kita lewat lorong yang sebelah kanan saja. Memang sedikit lebih jauh. Tapi kurasa akan lebih aman."

"Severus, kita diburu waktu!"

"Aku tahu. Tapi tetap saja kita tak boleh gegabah."

"Ini sudah hampir tengah malam. Kita harus secepatnya memetiknya sebelum mahkotanya mengatup kembali. Mantra _stasis_ tidak akan membuat bunga Aghastia awet, kau tahu?"

Hermione melepas paksa cengkraman tangan Severus di lengannya dan berjalan masuk ke lorong yang dipilihnya itu.

"Dasar wanita keras kepala!" rutuk Severus.

Dia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi selain mengikuti Hermione. Suara langkah Hermione bergaung ke semua penjuru. Dari suaranya ini Severus tahu wanita itu sedang berlari.

"Hermione, hati-hati!"

Saat tak mendengar jawaban, Severus menghentikan langkahnya. "Hermione?" Masih hening. "Hermione?" ulangnya. "Sial!"

Didorong oleh rasa paniknya, Severus mempercepat langkah kakinya dan hampir saja kehilangan keseimbangan ketika kaki kanannya tidak lagi menginjak permukaan tanah. Severus mengacungkan ujung tongkatnya yang bersinar seperti lampu senter dan terkesiap.

Rupanya ada sebuah lubang yang dalam tepat di hadapannya. Lubang yang nyaris membuatnya terperosok. Di dasar lubang itu tampak tubuh Hermione terbaring tak bergerak, salah satu kakinya berlumuran darah.

"Sialan!" Severus mengumpat sekali lagi. Tak hanya marah kepada Hermione yang begitu sembrono, Ia juga marah kepada dirinya sendiri yang kurang sigap.

"Mobilicorpus," ucap Severus, bibirnya bergetar.

Dengan sihirnya, ia mengangkat tubuh lemas Hermione dari dasar lubang secara perlahan dan memindahkannya ke dalam gendongannya. Kerongkongannya tercekat. Melihat Hermione tergolek berlumur darah menyebabkan pikiran Severus jadi tak menentu. Ia tak ingin terjadi sesuatu yang buruk kepada wanita itu.

Severus membaringkan tubuh Hermione hati-hati, menyandarkan kepala wanita itu ke dada bidangnya, lalu memeriksa luka di kakinya.

Sekali lagi Severus mengumpat. Luka di kaki Hermione cukup parah. Tulang kering di kaki kanannya patah dan mencuat keluar menembus daging dan kulitnya, sekaligus menyobek beberapa ototnya. Tak heran darah yang mengucur deras sekali.

"Gehalge!"

Severus mengayunkan tongkatnya, mencelos saat mendapati mantranya tidak banyak membantu kondisi Hermione. Dalam urusan mengobati orang, ia memang bukan tandingan Poppy Pomfrey. Kini ia menyesal kenapa tadi tidak membawa ramuan untuk memulihkan patah tulang. Yang ada di saku jubahnya hanyalah Bezoar dan ramuan penambah darah, dua benda yang tak pernah lupa ia bawa sejak selamat dari gigitan Nagini.

"Enervate!"

Kedua mata Hermione terbuka sesaat setelah Severus merapalkan mantranya. Tak lama kemudian erang kesakitan meluncur dari bibirnya, yang berubah menjadi isak tangis lirih.

"Sakit sekali ya?"

Severus menyibak helai-helai rambut yang menutupi dahi Hermione sambil menempelkan dagunya di puncak kepala wanita itu. Dengan posisinya yang sekarang ini sebetulnya ia bisa melihat jelas seperti apa ekspresi kesakitan Hermione. Tapi ia tak tega melihatnya.

"Sakitnya bukan main…" desis Hermione.

Mata dan pipinya basah karena airmata. Sebenarnya ia bukan tipe cengeng. Hanya saja rasa sakit luar biasa yang dirasakannya ini membuat airmatanya mengalir tak terbendung. Nyeri tak karuan.

Kedua tangan Severus mendekap pinggangnya erat-erat, seolah ingin membenamkan tubuh Hermione ke dalam tubuhnya sendiri. Hermione menghela nafasnya dalam-dalam dan balas memeluk pria itu. Ia menganggap gestur ini sebagai sebuah upaya penenang dari Severus.

"Idiot."

"Ap—apa?" Hermione mendelik kaget, tak mempercayai apa yang ditangkap telinganya.

"Kubilang idiot. Kau idiot!" geram Severus. Gigi-giginya menggemeletuk menahan amarah. "Sudah kubilang lewat lorong yang sebelah kanan saja, tapi kau tetap nekat mengambil yang sebelah kiri. Dasar keras kepala menyebalkan!"

"Aku keras kepala? Nih, rasakan kerasnya kepalaku!"

Sedetik kemudian giliran Severus yang mengaduh kesakitan. Hermione sengaja membenturkan dahinya ke hidung Severus keras-keras.

"Oouch! Apa-apaan ini, _witch_!"

"Hati-hati dengan ucapanmu, Severus! Pria terakhir yang mengataiku idiot kukutuk jadi mandul!" bentak Hermione, teringat kepada nasib Blaise Zabini. Rasa sakit bukan main yang menderanya membuat wanita itu jadi mudah marah. "Aku tidak idiot, tahu! Aku hanya…. hanya…"

"Hanya apa? Berusaha menyelamatkan dunia sihir sembari bunuh diri dalam prosesnya?" Severus balas membentak. Kenapa wanita yang satu ini susah sekali tunduk sih? Alih-alih keder, dia malah membantah. Severus tidak terbiasa dibantah. Arogansi dan harga dirinya tidak mengijinkan hal itu terjadi.

"Sama saja sepertimu saat menghadapi Voldemort, kan? Kau bisa saja terbunuh dalam prosesnya, tapi kau tak pernah mundur dan tak peduli karena ini semua demi kebaikan bersama dunia sihir…"

"Kalau kau menyamakan kegiatan mata-mataku dengan kecerobohanmu melompat ke dalam lubang, kau salah besar, Miss Granger," balas Severus kaku. "Aku memata-matai Voldemort dengan penuh perhitungan dan tahu betul apa saja konsekuensi yang kuhadapi. Kuambil jalan yang paling menguntungkan dan meminimalisir resiko. Tidak seperti kau!" Severus mengakhiri omelannya dengan menggumam pelan, "Idiot."

"Aku tidak idiot, kau idiot berengsek!" teriak Hermione gusar, berusaha meronta dalam dekapan Severus dan mengerang kesakitan ketika tak sengaja menggerakkan kakinya yang patah.

Severus mempererat dekapannya. Rongga dadanya bergejolak, masih dipenuhi campuran rasa marah, takut, khawatir, dan segala macam.

"Aku tak bisa memaafkan diriku kalau sampai terjadi hal yang buruk kepadamu, Hermione! Ka—kau bisa saja tewas di dalam lubang itu dan aku… aku tak tahu apa yang harus…" Apa yang harus kulakukan tanpamu, ingin sekali Severus meneriakkannya dengan lantang saat ini. Tapi alih-alih ia malah mengatakan, "Apa yang harus kukatakan kepada Minerva!"

"Setidaknya tak usah mengataiku idiot!"

"Setidaknya kau mematuhi apa ucapanku, idiot!"

"Arogan berengsek!"

"Keras kepala menyebalkan!"

"Kelelawar bongsor!"

"Kucing garong!"

"Kucing garong?" Kening Hermione berkerut-kerut. Tak lama kemudian ia tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Aku tak menemukan ada yang lucu dari ucapanku," cibir Severus, memasang muka tanpa ekspresi. Meski begitu diam-diam ia lega bisa menyudahi debat kusir mereka.

"Sama sekali tidak terlintas di kepalaku kalau suatu saat seorang Severus Snape akan menjulukiku kucing garong," ujar Hermione, masih mengikik geli.

"Itu karena kau liar dan sulit ditundukkan seperti kucing garong," balas Severus. Rambutnya yang menutup sebagian wajahnya membuatnya mudah menyamarkan semburat warna merah jambu di kedua pipinya. Dan karena sepertinya kau sudah menggarong hatiku, tambah Severus membatin. Namun dia memilih untuk tidak mengucapkannya. Bisa-bisa Hermione mati berdiri setelah mendengar hal konyol ini.

Kali ini Hermione tersenyum lebar. Rasa sakit di kakinya sedikit terlupakan.

"Minum ini," ujar Severus, menyodorkan sebotol ramuan penambah darah. "Memang tidak akan memulihkan patah tulangmu. Tapi setidaknya bisa cukup membantu."

Hermione mengendus isi botol itu sebelum meneguknya sedikit demi sedikit. Rasa sakit di kakinya tidak berkurang sama sekali. Namun darahnya sudah berhenti mengucur. Paling tidak sekarang ia tak perlu khawatir akan mati kehabisan darah sebelum menemukan bunga Aghastia.

"Kau bisa berdiri?"

"Aku tidak yakin, Sev—Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Well, Miss Granger, inilah yang dinamakan menggendong," balas Severus, menyeringai.

"Aku tak mau kau gendong," protes Hermione, mau tak mau melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke leher Severus. Bagaimana pun dia masih marah kepada pria itu.

"Jadi kau lebih memilih dilempar kembali ke dalam lubang?"

"Tentu saja tidak." Hermione memutar bola matanya.

"Kalau begitu kusarankan kau diam," balas Severus ketus. "Dan nyalakan ujung tongkatmu dengan mantra lumos, tolong. Kedua tanganku sedang sibuk saat ini."

Severus menggendong Hermione keluar dari lorong celaka itu untuk masuk ke lorong yang satunya lagi. Kali ini mereka tidak mendapat kesulitan berarti. Lorong panjang itu mulus dan tak ada lubang jebakan di dalamnya, sesuai dengan insting tajam Severus. Butuh waktu setengah jam untuk melalui lorong itu. Hermione sudah gelisah bukan main.

"Severus, kita tidak akan sempat. Waktu kita hanya tinggal setengah jam lagi."

"Setelah memetik bunga itu kita akan langsung ber-apparate ke Hogwarts. Tapi sebelumnya kita harus memberitahu Minerva untuk menonaktifkan mantra anti-apparate di lingkungan kastil. Ini keadaan darurat. Terpaksa kita harus melanggar aturan."

Hermione mengangguk dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Severus. Setelah menghela nafas dan menghirup aroma wangi tubuh pria itu, ia berkata, "Maafkan aku, Severus. Maaf aku sudah membentakmu tadi, dan maaf aku sudah bertindak seperti seorang idiot."

"Penyesalan memang selalu datang terlambat, Miss Granger," balas Severus datar, tak bisa menyembunyikan seringai penuh kemenangannya. Sebetulnya ia juga merasa bersalah sudah berkata kasar kepada Hermione tadi, namun ia tak terbiasa untuk mengucapkan kata maaf. "Kasus ditutup kalau begitu."

Sisa perjalanan dilalui mereka berdua dengan saling mendiamkan. Keadaan berubah canggung. Baik Hermione maupun Severus tak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Yang bisa mereka lakukan hanyalah menyesapi keheningan dan saling menentramkan dengan bahasa tubuh mereka. Hermione mengusap-usap bahu Severus, dan Severus semakin merapatkan tubuh Hermione di dalam gendongannya.

"Well, itu dia yang kita cari-cari. Bunga Aghastia."

Hermione mengikuti arah tatapan Severus dan terkesima. Tanaman ajaib yang selama ini cuma bisa dilihatnya di dalam buku, kini berada tepat di hadapannya. Bunga Aghastia hampir menyerupai bunga mawar biasa, namun daun dan kelopaknya berwarna ungu tua. Putiknya mengeluarkan pendar-pendar keemasan yang bersinar terang.

"Severus? Ada apa?"

Hermione merasakan ada yang salah dalam diri Severus. Kecurigaannya bertambah ketika cara berjalan Severus berubah lunglai. Alih-alih menjawab, tanpa diduga-duga pria itu jatuh berlutut. Ia membaringkan Hermione di tanah dengan hati-hati, sebelum membaringkan tubuhnya sendiri di sebelah Hermione.

"Severus, apa—kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku kalau kau terluka begini?" Nada bicara Hermione meninggi begitu mengetahui tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Severus. Ada segaris luka cakaran di punggung pria itu, merobek jubah hitamnya dan mencabik sampai ke dalam dagingnya. Luka itu pastilah didapatnya saat mereka diserang Wyvern tadi. "Kenapa aku sampai tidak melihatnya?"

"Mungkin sewaktu aku melindungimu dari Wyvern yang hampir menyambarmu… Aku menggunakan tubuhku sebagai perisai dan terkena cakarnya sedikit… Aku sudah terbiasa dengan rasa sakit. Jadi aku tidak terlalu menghiraukannya…"

"Cakar Wyvern beracun, Severus! Kau bisa mati dalam hitungan satu jam!" Hermione terkesiap mendengar ucapannya sendiri. Dia tak tahu sudah berapa lama waktu yang mereka habiskan sejak serangan Wyvern tadi. Tapi ia tahu waktunya tinggal sedikit lagi. "Aku harus memberimu penangkal racun!"

"Di sakuku cuma ada Bezoar sebutir…."

"Tidak bisa. Tidak semua racun bisa ditangkal dengan Bezoar. Bezoar memang bisa menangkal racun Nagini, tetapi Wyvern berbeda dengan Nagini. Nagini itu _king cobra_, bukan satwa gaib." Hermione memutar otaknya, merutuk dalam hati menyadari persiapan mereka yang tidak memadai. Tangannya membelai pipi pucat Severus dan rasa paniknya kian menjadi. "Severus, kau demam!"

Severus tidak menjawab. Ia malah memejamkan kedua matanya dan mengigau. Tubuhnya mulai gemetar.

"Merlin, Severus jangan sampai tertidur!" pinta Hermione, menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya. Kedua matanya berkaca-kaca. Jangan. Kumohon jangan mati. Jangan lagi. Jangan sekarang.

"In—ini semua salahku," ujar Hermione dengan suara bergetar, sembari meremas kedua tangan Severus yang dibanjiri keringat dingin. "Kalau saja aku tidak terlalu ambisius dengan eksperimenku. Kalau saja aku tidak membuatmu terpaksa menemaniku mencari bunga Aghastia…"

Bunga Aghastia. Sontak Hermione mengalihkan perhatiannya ke bunga yang ada di depannya. Dalam buku Moste Potente Potion rasa-rasanya pernah tercantum keterangan bahwa kelopak Bunga Aghastia memproduksi zat antitoksin yang ampuh dan bisa menyembuhkan beberapa jenis keracunan. Well, tidak ada salahnya mencoba. Toh ia tak punya pilihan lain.

Merangkak sembari menahan rasa sakit luar biasa, Hermione berhasil mencapai bunga ajaib itu. Sebenarnya ia dapat memanggil bunga itu dengan mantra Accio, tapi jika itu ia lakukan, bisa-bisa bunga Aghastia itu akan hancur begitu akarnya tercabut paksa.

Bunga dengan kekuatan ajaib seperti ini harus diperlakukan secara hati-hati. Dan itulah yang dilakukan Hermione. Ia memotong bunga itu dengan pisau kecil dan mengambil beberapa helai kelopaknya. Beberapa detik kemudian bunga itu mengatupkan mahkotanya. Layu.

"Sampai jumpa eksperimenku," ucap Hermione getir.

Dengan begini ia harus memulai eksperimennya dari awal lagi dan kembali ke gua ini tahun depan. Itu pun kalau bunga Aghastia masih bisa tumbuh di sini. Kalau tidak, Hermione harus mencarinya di tempat lain yang ia sendiri belum tahu pasti.

Tak ada waktu untuk meratap, batin Hermione. Lekas-lekas ia menyeret tubuhnya mendekat ke tempat Severus terbaring. Meski wajahnya pucat seperti lilin, badan pria itu gemetar lemah, tandanya masih bisa diselamatkan.

"Kunyah dan telan," kata Hermione, memasukkan kelopak-kelopak bunga itu ke mulut Severus yang setengah terbuka. "Cepat, Severus. Kumohon!"

Penuh harap, Hermione menangkupkan kedua tangannya di pipi pucat Severus. Menunggu dan menunggu. Semenit yang terasa bagai seabad kemudian, suhu tubuh Severus berangsur-angsur menurun dan kembali ke normal. Gemetarnya berhenti. Kedua mata kelamnya terbuka lebar, meski pandangannya belum fokus.

"Oh, Severus! Terima kasih, Merlin!" Pelan-pelan Hermione membantu Severus duduk. "Apa yang kau rasakan, Severus? Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku sudah pernah merasakan yang lebih parah dari ini," sahut Severus datar, kedua matanya menatap lekat-lekat ekspresi cemas di wajah Hermione. "Kenapa kau melakukan itu, _witch_? Kenapa kau membuang objek yang menjadi tujuan kita datang kemari?"

"Karena aku tidak mau membiarkanmu mati!"

"Ada ribuan penyihir yang menunggu untuk kau selamatkan. Untuk apa kau justru memilih menolongku? Supaya ada yang bisa menggendongmu keluar dari sini?" balas Severus sarkas.

Perkataan Severus ini ditanggapi Hermione dengan sebuah tamparan keras, membuat pria itu terkesiap. Baru saja ia membuka mulutnya untuk memprotes, Hermione menghadiahinya satu kali tamparan lagi.

"Idiot! Kau idiot, Severus!"

"Berani-beraninya…"

Severus tak mampu melanjutkan ucapannya karena Hermione sudah membungkam bibirnya. Bibir hangat dan lembut itu menyapu permukaan bibir Severus.

Hermione memejamkan kedua matanya rapat-rapat, menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Bibir tipis Severus mampu membuatnya kecanduan. Lembut tapi menguarkan hawa panas yang bereaksi seperti magnet. Ia ingin bibir tipis itu lekas-lekas memagutnya, mengulumnya dalam-dalam.

Detik berikutnya Hermione mendesah. Bibir Severus melumatnya pelan-pelan, mulai dari sudut bibirnya hingga akhirnya mengecup keseluruhan bibirnya. Tanpa pikir panjang, Hermione balas menciumnya. Ia ingin mereguk kenikmatan yang ditawarkan bibir Severus sebanyak-banyaknya. Namun sebelum ia sempat terlalu jauh terlarut, tiba-tiba saja Severus memisahkan diri.

"Kita harus segera keluar dari sini, Hermione. Kalau tidak, aku tak bisa menjamin apa yang akan terjadi." Melihat ekspresi terluka di wajah cantik Hermione, ia buru-buru meneruskan, "Dan kakimu terluka. Jelas tak bisa didiamkan lama-lama."

Hermione menghela nafas. Benar juga. Sekali lagi ia membenci pemikiran logis Severus.

Ia membiarkan Severus menggendongnya selama perjalanan keluar dari gua. Seperti yang diusulkan Severus tadi, mereka mengirim patronus kepada Minerva untuk meminta mantra anti apparate di lingkungan kastil dinonaktifkan sejenak agar mereka bisa segera kembali ke Hogwarts.

Sesampainya di Hogwarts, baik Hermione maupun Severus langsung mendapat perawatan medis di rumah sakit sekolah. Karena kondisinya yang dianggap tidak terlalu parah, Severus keluar dari rumah sakit lebih dahulu ketimbang Hermione.

Keesokan harinya Hermione duduk di atas ranjangnya, melamun. Kepalanya penuh dijejali banyak hal. Tentang bunga Aghastia, tentang krisis di dunia sihir, tentang undang-undang perkawinan yang akan segera diterapkan, dan tentang Severus. Severus… Siapa sangka pria sedingin itu bisa mencium dengan begitu lembut dan penuh perasaan. Tanpa sadar Hermione meraba permukaan bibirnya.

Suara tirai tersingkap membuyarkan lamunan Hermione. Apalagi saat melihat Severus muncul dari baliknya sambil membawa sebuah tabung mungil di tangannya.

"Hai."

"Hai, Severus."

Hermione tersenyum tipis, tatapan matanya berlama-lama melekat di bibir sensual Severus, membuat pria itu menyeringai kecil. Setelah ciuman panas mereka semalam, mereka belum memutuskan akan dibawa kemana hubungan mereka. Tak bisa dipungkiri kenyataan bahwa mereka berdua saling tertarik satu sama lain. namun mereka belum yakin untuk memproklamirkannya secara terang-terangan.

"Aku punya sesuatu untukmu," ujar Severus setelah duduk di tepian ranjang Hermione.

"Oya? Apa itu?"

Alih-alih menjawab, Severus langsung menyodorkan tabung mungil yang dibawanya tadi.

"Severus, ini…?"

"Putik bunga Aghastia? Ya."

"Ta—tapi? Bagaimana bisa? Bunga itu sangat langka dan harganya pasti mahal sekali." Kedua alis Hermione terangkat tinggi. "Tidak. Aku tidak bisa menerimanya, Severus."

"Kau sudah menyelamatkan nyawaku."

"Kau sendiri juga sudah menyelamatkan nyawaku. Berkali-kali." Mata coklat almond Hermione menatap mata Severus lekat-lekat.

"Aku ingin kau menerimanya, Hermione, tolong. Supaya kau bisa menyelamatkan dunia sihir dan memperbanyak jumlah kelahiran bayi dengan kemampuan sihir. Kubayangkan Hogwarts sepuluh tahun ke depan akan kekurangan murid, dan Hogwarts tanpa bocah-bocah berkepala kosong tidak akan seru bagiku."

Yang sebenarnya adalah Severus merasa berhutang kepada Hermione, dan ini membuatnya terusik. Dia paling tidak suka berhutang budi, terutama jika konsekuensinya Hermione harus merelakan ekspresimennya gagal. Severus tidak ingin cita-cita mulia Hermione hancur karena dirinya.

Hermione tertawa lirih. Dia mulai menikmati selera humor Severus yang unik. Merlin, dia bahkan merindukan perdebatan konyol mereka. Julukan kucing garong dari Severus masih membuatnya tersenyum geli jika mengingatnya.

"Aku dengar undang-undang perkawinan akan segera diterapkan dalam minggu ini," ujar Hermione. Kali ini wajahnya murung. "Ramuan Kesuburan tidak bisa siap secepat itu, Severus."

"Jika itu yang terjadi, jika undang-undang bodoh itu diterapkan, aku akan jadi orang pertama yang mengajukan petisi kepadamu." Severus menelan ludahnya agak kesulitan.

Mengajukan petisi adalah cara halus untuk menyatakan sebuah lamaran. Menurut undang-undang perkawinan ini, setiap penyihir pria berdarah murni dan berdarah campuran diwajibkan mengajukan petisi kepada penyihir wanita kelahiran Muggle jika ingin menikahinya.

Perkara petisi diterima atau tidak, si wanitanya yang berhak memutuskan. Bisa dipastikan para penyihir wanita akan menerima daftar panjang siapa saja penyihir pria yang mengajukan petisi kepada mereka, namun mereka diwajibkan memilih satu saja dari sekian banyak nama.

"Well, mungkin aku bukan yang terbaik untukmu, Hermione. Aku lebih tua sembilan belas tahun darimu, tidak tampan, suka mengomel, dan bermuka masam. Tapi kalau kau mencari suami yang bersedia dan mampu membantumu melakukan eksperimen ini, kurasa kau sudah tahu siapa."

Hermione tersenyum simpul. Dalam setiap suasana, Severus selalu menyisipkan pernyataan bernada angkuh dan meninggikan dirinya sendiri. Meski begitu Hermione sudah tahu apa yang diinginkannya. Suami yang jenius dalam bidang ramuan, bersedia mendampinginya bereksperimen, berwawasan luas dan dewasa, berselera humor unik, pemberani, dan sulit ditebak jalan pikirannya. Saat ini mungkin cinta belum sepenuhnya datang. Namun seiring waktu, siapa tahu?

"Jika undang-undang konyol itu diterapkan, Severus Snape, dan kau benar-benar mengajukan petisi kepadaku. Tak peduli kau orang pertama atau terakhir, aku akan menerima petisimu."

"Pilihan bijak."

Severus menyeringai puas sebelum mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk mengklaim bibir Hermione, menyegel kesepakatan mereka dengan cara yang menyenangkan.

**EL EXTREMO**

**ATAS NAMA KASIH SAYANG, REVIEW PLEASE!**

**a/n : **Wyvern, dan beberapa mantra yang saya sebutkan di sini saya kutip dari fandom Merlin. Saya sendiri kurang tahu apa terjemahannya dan dari bahasa apa itu, jadi mohon maaf kalo ga bisa jabarinnya.


End file.
